Cheer Up Lily
by mischief marauderly managed
Summary: "A friend can tell you things you don't want to tell yourself." A one shot where Sirius attempts to cheer up an upset Lily. Please R&R


_This is one of those stories I wrote when I was completely off mood. I know Sirius and Lily friendship stories are a bit rare, but it was a pair I was always fond of. And this is really really short!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe.**_

* * *

><p>Gryffindor had won the quidditch finals for the third time running. The atmosphere in the common room was just short of heaven.<p>

Only one person seemed to be distant from the joyous celebrations-A very upset Lily Evans.

She sat on her favourite armchair, which lay away from the constant din of the noisy common room. She was perched next to the corner window, which overlooked the ground below strewn with many leaves. And in her hand, was a letter, a letter from her sister Petunia.

_Dear Lily,_

_I guess by now mother has written to you about my fiancé Vernon. We are going to be married next fall, when you will be attending your final year at that 'freak' school. Now, under no circumstances does mother want you to miss it, but I do NOT want you here on my special day. Please tell mom you have other plans and wriggle yourself away from this occasion. We both know you have no interest in being with us._

_Yours,_

_Petunia._

A tear rolled down Lily's pretty face. How could sister think she would wish to miss the wedding? Lily had always cared a lot about her sister. Even after all these years, she had always hoped that with some ray of hope, Petunia and she would be best of sisters again. But now all her optimism was consumed. Her sister, she accepted at last, really did hate her.

A sudden distraction in the form of a handsome sixteen year old boy sat before the troubled Lily Evans.

Over the past six months, much to lily's surprise, Sirius and she had developed a special bond of friendship. It had only been a recent development. Earlier, a fight would break out every time the other uttered even a word.  
>"What's up Lily?" he asked kindly.<p>

"Nothing," she said, her answer ready.

"Lily, something must have upset you," Sirius said shaking his head. In one fleeting moment, he pulled the letter out of her hand and scanned it.

"hmmm..."he said," Come on now lily, we all know she's a prat."

Lily glared at him.

"Oh...hmmm okay, she is a really sweet sister whose deepest wish is her only sibling misses her wedding, alright? "Sirius said frowning.

Lily hit him on the arm.

"I miss her, "she said sobering up.

"But she evidently doesn't," Sirius stared at her face blankly.

"She is my family. I need her... I love her."

Sirius stayed quiet for a whole minute before saying," I know what you mean," the sadness in his eyes were clearly visible," I miss mine too."

Lily looked up surprised.

"You always said you hated them and that were you were most happy when away."

"Yea... But sometimes when I think about before Hogwarts, I did have a few good times you know."

Lily looked sad, "But why didn't you say anything before?" she kept her hand on his shoulder.

"Because..." he began, but suddenly his voice grew stronger," Because those were good times in my life. But I have a good life now too. I have a new family to share my life with. I have the marauders and I have you. You are the people who matter now. You are the ones taking care of me now," he said smiling.

Lily nodded.

"Now you smile too," he told her.

"Nay...don't feel like it yet. Maybe later."

"Come on Lils! I mean consider your position. The extremely handsome Sirius Black is sitting with you. Do you know how jealous the girls in here are of you? You should be honoured to have me here consoling you."

Lily couldn't help it. She had to smile.

"That's my girl," said Sirius smiling too.

"Oh and there's something else too," he said removing a pair of butterbeer bottles.

"How did you get those?" Lily asked astonished.

"With a little help of this-"he said removing a spare parchment.

"What is this?" lily asked eyeing the piece.

"Something that'll cheer you up. Say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'" he said laughing.

* * *

><p><em>How was this story? Please help me improve me writing. Reviews!<em>


End file.
